User blog:J1coupe/League of Legends vs. DOTA 2. Epic Rap Battles of Video Games Season 3 Finale.
Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand here we are folks! After another hospitalization and a vacation, ERVG returns once more to wrap up the long'' Season 3''! 30 battles, hot damn! I love you all for getting me thus far and I appreciate all the support you guys gave me. So today I got six rappers that jumps through Top, Mid and Bottom of rapping! In this corner, we got Lina the Slayer! Davion the Dragon Knight! and Strygwyr the Bloodseeker representing DOTA 2! And here we got Garen! Katarina! and Ahri repping League of Legends! Two games that basically represent the MOBA (Multiplayer Online Battle Arena) genre are finally here to duke it out! Who will reign supreme? Who will prove to be the Ultimate MOBA game? Who really killed JFK? Will we ever get Spaceballs 2? Find out probably only the first two questions here, in EPIC RAP BATTLES OF VIDEO GAMES SEASON FINALE! Special thanks to Meat, this battle wouldn't be here right now without your help. Thanks, buddy! So, without further ado, shall we begin the finale? As always, I welcome your feedback, so vote and comment. Be sure to leave a suggestion if you have a battle that you want to see. Beats Lyrics Dota_1.png|DOTA 2 LoL_1.png|League of Legends EPIC RAP BATTLES OF VIDEO GAMES!! DOTA 2! VERSUS! LEGAUE. OF. LEGENDSSSS!!!! BEGIN! Yellow refers to Garen; Purple refers to Katarina; Turquoise refers to''' Ahri'. Orange refers to '''Lina'; Blue refers to Dragon Knight; Red refers to Bloodseeker. A part where they all say a line together is bolded and colored in Grey. League of Legends: (starts at 0:12) For Demacia! Team League here to crush Valve's desperate attempt to copy us, these petty minions are about to be Ganked, so call your mid back in a distress! You need a Dire ''help if you think your chance of victory is in any way ''Radiant, these champs are way out of our League against our Legendary lyrical valiant. You fools got no Ladder System, yet you think you can climb up to our fame? We're Carrying you out in this'' Field of Justice'', back to the Jungle you came! take the nearest Summoner's Lift and go back to being the shitty mod of Warcraft, for we have just Dominated these Ancient DO-TAmpons who are looking rather daft! So'' Kite back all your heroes, for League of Legends came to ''Harass you down, you can Deny all you want, but we always get the last hit to heroes all around stop blowing off Steam because we excel, this is where you say your farewell, if these Heroes of Newerth think they can actually win this, we'd just say LoL! DOTA 2: (starts at 0:46) Welcome to Defense of the Ancients, Summoners, let me just say this: You Suck! Your hope is dimmer than the Fog of War, and no Wards will light up your tough luck Knock these Blind fool back to the Howling Abyss, Bloodseeker just scored a Pentakill, Instalock the Imba Champions while they're Farming since they've got no actual skill! You all are just minions in the game of Champs, no Riot of any kind can stop us, going for Noxus' Nexus Next with turrets gone, and troll your Ranks as a plus! You guys seriously can't be the'' Challenger'', when you spit rhymes like a Bronze, I'm the Ultimate Kill Stealer against these Legendarily bad Summoners' pawns! We're stacking up, while you newbies are spamming Q and being a bad sport, don't rage when I burn you into Critical Hits since you suckers got no support, GG and no RE, League fanboys, this is what you get for stepping in our Lane, so why don't you go'' Dogde this battle too, '''for another enemy has been slain!' League of Legends: (starts at 1:22) I'm storming through like Juggernaut, Ancient Apparitions we're attacking (You are nothing but a simple Fizz in the water, so dying is your Twisted Fate) '' About to Crank it up with a Blitz of lyrical bombs, get ready for some cracking ''(Abaddon these Pucking idiots to death, prepare to be Dazzle'd at a godspeed rate) '' You're being Gangplanked by our fierce rhymes, Ember Spirits we're packing ''(breaking maximum Threshold, that's Karma for y'all, making us truly irate,) '' We're facing the All-Stars with zero talents, true stars is what you're lacking ''(After our lyrical Enigma, these War-wicked Elder Titans won't be standing straight!) '' DOTA 2: ''(starts at 1:45) We're Ryze-ing up, and It's just your Miss Fortune we've got this win locked on Hating on us is a Lee Sin! Getting ready to Rumble 'cause it's on like Wukong! You fools have no Lux, so watch as we live stream this to everyone in Twitch, Nidalees to say, we're pwning you, so prepare to leave this game like a bitch! Feel the Swain Pain we bring, rain on your parade like you've got a bad Jinx, Disrupt you from the Backdoor like I'm Master Yi before y'all can even blink, no matter how hard you try to get rid of us, our hardcore fans got our Bristleback! So bow down to the Undying Pantheon, your whole League just got wrecked! Garen: (starts at 2:09) Taste my Demacian Justice! Today's the night Dragon Knight will spill it's blood, This Sly-rak will meet his fate like the dragons he slained as he should! Davion: (starts at 2:15) I can Garen''tee I won't lose to someone who hides in the Bushes of his own sis Prepare for an Ultimate twist when Davion will Breath Fire as I spit this diss Ahri: ''(starts at 2:21) So which'' Catalyst dare tries to step up to the nine-tail's ''Spirit Rush, I spit rhymes cold as your Sister, so why don't the fiery bitch just hush? Lina: (starts at 2:26) Go suck on more guys, you whore, your sorry'' Foxfire can't handle my Fiery Soul How ''Charming, but what the Fox say won't help when this Popstar ''is rocking the pole Katarina: ''(starts at 2:32) can you see your blood Rupturing? It's just too easy to beat this numbskull, My blades are disappointed against you, but I suppose it's better dead than dull! Strygwyr: (starts at 2:38) My Thirst never ends, Kitty Cat! your Death Lotus will end when I come for you! feel my Bloodrage as the Slay Belle tolls, like your dad I bid you adieu! League of Legends: (starts at 2:44) We're on a Kill Streak ''with rhymes freezing cold that'll put IceFrog'' to shame People always give out DOTA keys since nobody is interested in playing your game We got the biggest E-Sport Competition than any other games all combined All you lot is good at is'' feeding the lane, blaming at how the game was designed We're the ''Aces of the Deck, turn your game upside down from the top to bot, with a room full of runes, rip whole another lane by spittin' disses so hot Time to Initiate the final blow, Mana restored and we're ready to go, Legendary Kill against all our foes, so why won't you just quit, Alt+F4? DOTA 2: (starts at 3:07) Your taunts aren't working, for now DOTA 2 is Controlling your Crowds ''astray You might be more popular to kids, but we've got more sophisticated gameplay Forget the ''Sentinel, the Unstoppable Scourage are on a Rampage against you maggots Give you all a Knighthood as a Baron for you are the excellent Noob Magnet! See that our AoE is limitless, spitting Godlike'' DPS'', kill you all effortless, camp and slay any champs, sound of your body droppin' is my best instrument! your Passive raps can't compare to us Nuking your Twisted Treeline ''of a town, looks like we're ''laughing at LoL's dead body, for this Riot just got Shutdown! WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE! EPIC RAP BATTLES OF VIDEO GAMES! EH-''' 'PIC-' 'RAP-' '''BATTLES OF! (The beat shuts down as the screen turns gray and a slash is heard) YOU HAVE BEEN SLAIN! Poll WHO WON? League of Legends (Garen, Katarina, Ahri) DOTA 2 (Lina, Davion, Strygwyr) Note Season 4... Coming Soon. Check Out Other Battles From Me! Category:Blog posts